


Taek the Advantage

by vixxshinki



Category: VIXX
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixxshinki/pseuds/vixxshinki
Summary: Wonsik was always wound up for promotions & Taekwoon had to take advantage of that.





	Taek the Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the picture featured below.

 

 

 

Wonsik always got worked up during promotions, the thrill of performing new content for the fans always had set his nerve endings on fire. He was generally easily excitable either way but just more intensely during promotions. After a long night of dance practice, he passed out at the dorm & was nearly impossible to wake in the morning. Taekwoon had tried but was unsuccessful. Usually, Taekwoon would help alleviate Wonsik's sex drive at home before heading out to the various broadcasting companies for music show filming. But today Wonsik awoke too late for play time.

He was high-strung & needy as they waited in their dressing room. The wait for their turn to film among all the other groups always made him anxious if he wasn't passed out on the couch. Having slept more last night, he couldn't go for that route. Once he verified that there were no hidden cameras & all the other staff were gone, leaving him just with his members - Wonsik couldn't contain himself any further. He locked the dressing room & went over to Taekwoon on the couch. Hovering over his hyung that was lying down & resting. He grabbed his wrists & positioned them over Taekwoon's head. He opened his eyes & looked up at his boyfriend, _"Hmmm?"_

Wonsik climbed onto the couch & straddled his hyung's chest, _"Someone forgot to wake me up in time this morning."_ Taekwoon narrowed his eyes up at him, _"I tried to wake you up, over & over but you were out cold."_ Hakyeon & Hongbin, the only other members that were awake, chimed in agreement.

 

The younger male takes in a deep breath, trying to restrain himself from being too loud in voicing his frustration, _"Did you even bother to try to wake me up in the one way that always works?"_ Hakyeon  & Hongbin look towards each other, wondering what that magical way could be given how difficult waking Wonsik can be. Taekwoon licks his lips & eyes the bulge near his face, _"You looked so peaceful this morning, I didn't want to disturb you."_ Wonsik scoffs  & shakes his head, that tone that Taekwoon used signified that this was what he truly wanted.

 _"_ _Such a naughty kitten you are, your owner should treat you to the milk that you missed out on this morning."_ Wonsik unfastens his pants  & pulls his hard cock from his underwear, nudging Taekwoon's chin down. Taking hold of the back of his head & scrunching his fingers up in Taekwoon's hair as he forces his dick into his boyfriend's mouth. Wonsik emits a loud groan as he feels the wet heat wrapped around his shaft. Hakyeon & Hongbin watch as Wonsik thrusts into Taekwoon's mouth aggressively with his head thrown back in pleasure. It wasn't often that they could get a chance to see those two together like this, the way that Taekwoon would eagerly submit to Wonsik always made Hakyeon feel weak to his own desires. Hongbin just loved watching whenever he could, often taking care of himself in the process. 


End file.
